


piizza date

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan comes to visit Sollux with pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	piizza date

Fandom- homestuck  
Pairing- EriSol (ca ta)

CaligulasAquarium has started pestering TwinAramagedons

CA: Hey sol,  
TA: Hii ED.  
CA: wwhats up?  
Ta: ED, your the one who started talkiing two me.   
CA: So? Can't a friend ask a friend wwhat he's got goin' on?  
TA: No.  
CA: Cod Sol...wwhy don't you come over and wwe can hang out...like wwe used to...your alwways so darn busy,   
TA: ED...are you askiing me out?  
CA: Yes?  
TA: sure...Im kiinda doing my home work...but iif you want to briing me some piizza, iid be grateful...  
CA: YES! DON'T MOVVE A FIN! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER,

CaligulasAquarium has stopped pestering TwinArmageddons,  
Sollux looked at the screen than back at his notebook. The stupid Hipster asked him out...he blushed deeply before looking around his dorm room making sure /mentally/ that the room wasn't that bad of a mess and he could allow ho's friend into it. He didn't mind his brother or Aradia into his room, or terezi or feferi. But Eridan was a really special...fish.  
he chuckled to himself. He find it funny that the Hipster was vice president of the photo club and editor and chief of the year book. And yet he had enough time to trip over himself and worship the ground Sollux walked on.   
He sighed and forced himself to finish his English before opening his favorite book, math. He smiled and dove into the numbers and equations letting his mind work and control his hands. He was so engorged in his work he didn't hear the blonde male enter his room only a soft tap on his shoulder and a Pizza Bochan on his papers snapped him from the small world.   
"Ed..." Sollux started, "ii diidnt expect you so soon..." he blushed and moved so he was looking at three tall teen. His blond hair it's normal self with the cute purple streak. His white skinijeans clung to his hips and this, the white shirt and open vest hung from his small form and was topped off with his favorite yellow and blue scarf. /the one Sollux gave him for his birthday,/   
"Yeah...wwell you sounded pretty Hungry..." he chuckled and lookedout the window. Sollux looked down and scolded himself for not getting dressed. He was in his star wars Pajama pants and a baggy black shirt. "Oah!" He grinned, "I got you somefin...close your eyes," ur giggled and dug into the bag that bung off his shoulder. The blonde male chuckled and shook his head before covering his brown and blue eyes.   
"This better be good Ampora, " he mumbled as Eridan took one of his hands, "iim keepiing them closed," he said he looked at the other through closed eyes  
"Okay, so terezi didn't need these anymore...so She gavve them to us," he said and put two small prices of paper in his hand, "open," he giggled.   
The younger sighed, "plane tiickets?" He questioned looking at his friend.  
"Yeah...you and me are going on vvacation," he said excitedly.  
"As boufriiends or just friiends? " he asked as he looked at the tickets. 'New York was printed on the top, 'Albany international,' was next to it. "Were in new York? Were not gonna be in the city are we?" He asked. 'God ii hate the ciity," he thought.   
"It's a small town, on a lake, Cmon. It'll be fun. Wwere gonna get in at Albany than drivve three hours to the towwn." He said and took solluxs free hand in his own, "please...just as friends if you wwant,"  
"Who else iis goiing?" He asked quickly. Eridan looked defeated,   
"Feferi, nepeta, equius, and fefs girlfriend jade." He said softly. Sollux looked at the other male and sister ED melting softly as he looked at him, "please Sol...Please," he whispered rubbing the back of his hand,   
"Fiine...but ii get my own room..." he countered.  
"Wwell share, there king sized beds."  
"Fiine, " he said before pausing thinking how he could here Eridan alone during the week. "You and ii drive up twogether, alone,"  
"Wwere leaving twwo days before evvery one else, terezi and kar wwere gonna go, but kar has some family issues, I guess his father's sick again."  
"Can ii eat my piizza?"  
Eridan started laughing. His blonde hair bobbing a bit as he nodded his head, "Yeah, go ahead," he chucked as he sat on solluxs bed and looked at his pictures. "You havve allot in here," he said picking up yhe one of him amd his brother Mituna,   
"Yeah, tuna always sends me more..." he trailed off and looked up at the ceiling, "ii think he's afraid iil forget hiim..." he smiled at the thought of his older brother, "it's a shame he got hurt...Ii know Kurloz never forgave hiimself...ii know tuna loves hiim. And doesn't blame hiim..." he said as he chewed his food thinking about his brother and brothers friend, "he's stiill datiing neps siister? " Eridan nodded and stole a slice of the warm cheese Pizza, "that's what I thought. What about your brother...is he still hitting on your sister meenah? "  
"No, after dad and mom got married cro had to call it off...I think he's wwith Kankri,"


End file.
